Fairy Tale Fantasy
by wonderthewice
Summary: LAVEN,Yaoi,AU. The collections of Laven, based on our favorite Disney Princesses. "Allen! What if our lives were as a fairy tale, where princes and princesses existed and witches, and especially if I was one of those HAWT princes."  more inside
1. Introduction

Why hello there my fellow Laven fans :D it is me again Wonderthewice, and I am here with a new story. Actually I am calling it Fairytale Fantasy because, well there is going to be 10 chapters of your favorite (or least favorite) Disney Princesses! Meaning their will be the wonderful tales of:

-The Little Mermaid (1989)

-Snow White (1937)

-Cinderella (1950)

-Sleeping Beauty (1959)

-Beauty and the Beast (1991)

Aladdin (1992)

-Pocahontas (1995)

-Mulan (1998)

-Princess and the Frog (2009)

-Tangled (2010)

Perhaps it will be in this order and the reason Ariel is number one is because she is my favorite Disney Princess, and I adore everything about her. (Especially her red hair.)

Allen of course will be playing the roles of the princesses~ ;3 (and it may get a little over PG-13) and that makes Lavi our dear Prince. :D it's a beautiful sight I must say.

Each chapter will hopefully tell the whole story of the girl's lives and hopefully with my own attempt of humor. I am not sure their will be angst but knowing me… of course there will be xD (I will try to minimize it to an extent if so)

And updates will probably be every two weeks. (since I must re-watch some of them)

OH! Before I show you some small little scene so you won't skip this and think I will never update (like most of my stories)

If anyone wants to help me with re-creating Mulan, Pocahontas and Sleeping Beauty

(SB especially since I've never seen it) PLEASE PM me :D It'd mean a lot to me.

So read a little of my Laven lovin'

oOo

Lavi: Allen! What if our lives were as princes and princesses, especially if I was one of those HAWT princes.

*Allen just stares at Lavi as he nearly bangs his head on the desk.*Allen: And what would that make me? A *bleeping* Princess?

Lavi: *smirks, sneaking behind Allen wrapping his arms around nuzzling into the boys white hair.* Of course Allen! But you'd be my cute little princess, and better than those Divas who only want to buy crap.

Allen: *blushing like there is no tomorrow mumbling* T-Thanks Lavi, but I'd rather be a Disney Princess if you don't mind.

Lavi: *grins and lets go of the young* You'd be my Rapunzel and I'd be Flynn Rider! And … *drools just thinking about how hot he'd look in a bandit outfit*

Allen: …Lavi, your thinking about yourself _again _aren't you?

Lavi: *wipes drool from mouth* Of course not my princess~

Allen: *shakes head, turning around, playfully grabbing Lavi by the collar of his shirt pulling him down and leans into the red.* Shut up you fool. *before letting Lavi protest he kisses the red*

Ahaa~ nothing important but I needed to use some space ~ The first one will be loading maybe in a couple hours or so! :D I hope you enjoy it.

oOo

Since I forget to add the Disclaimer all the times it shall be here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walt Disney's movies (or ideas) nor Do I own . Just using them for my lovely stories.**

Also there is another reason I am writing this since Laven is dying and it was my very first favorite Yaoi couple (thanks to an... -er... old friend) and I've always loved Disney I thought this would be a little dedication you could say? Anyways..

much love Wonderthewice


	2. Flower Gleam and Glow

**AN: **It feels like its been forever since I have written for this story, and of course it would feel that way since its been a year or so, opps. :C though I have a good explanation I won't be saying because its a bit personal. But as I have put on my profile this story is going to start kicking again, and it will be updated every sunday either weekly or bi-weekly. :)

Thank you for those who have actually stuck with not only me but the fandom, because I know it is slowly dying D: which makes me a sad sad person. Either way I **don't** own or Disney.

* * *

><p><em>This is the story of how I died-<em>

"Really you can be such a drama queen stupid apprentice."

"Oh come off it old cot! If I want to sound dramatic I can."

"Lavi, don't be mean to your grandfather-"

"Yeah, yeah Allen '_he's the only family I have' _who doesn't want to chop me into pieces."

A small chuckle was heard, "I am starting to agree with your brothers now Lavi, I might want to chop you into pieces if you don't get on with this blasted introduction already, god help us for not letting the boy start it off."

"HEY! I resent that." Clearing his throat,

_This is the story of how I died, but don't worry It's not as __**dramatic **__as you would think, and it's not even my story to begin with._

_This is a story of a young prince, a prince by the name of Allen._

* * *

><p><em>Now forgive me if you don't get the warming happily ever after you are looking for in the beginning for let me tell you it wasn't as great as you'd think.<em>

"Just get on with it you foolish rabbit"

(I swear these people are rude!)

The kingdom of Corona was a thriving kingdom, people from near and far wanted to be a part of such a wonderful kingdom, everyone was welcomed with opening arms. Crime was hardly found thanks to the rule of the wonderful, forgiving and understanding king and his beloved queen.

But not all was right with the royal family as you'd think. The kingdom had no heir to the throne and with no heir there would soon be chaos, but fret not everything worked out in the end.

And all thanks to a tiny _enchanted_ flower.

* * *

><p>This flower had the power to cure the sick, and oddly enough cure old age, but come on who would want to grow old? I mean you become wrinkly and you don't come back from things like you used to.<p>

Anyways due to this story everyone had thought the flower was just an old legend, something to tell the kiddies when its night time and they don't want to sleep.

* * *

><p>When the queen was going to have a baby she became gravely ill, and normally when all else fails you start looking for a miracle or in their case a magical golden flower.<p>

Someone already had found the flower however and instead of giving it away she had kept it for herself, making herself stay young, healthy and beautiful forever.

One night she had gone to the flower, this flower had an enchantment and how to make its magic come to life you'd have to... well.. sing.

"_Flower gleam and glow let your power shine make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."_

Of course since people were looking for the flower the woman had to sing the enchantment quickly and in a rush she had tipped over her grass-like shield, revealing her precious flower to the soldiers.

She watched with anger as they had taken her flower away from her, and she swore she would find a way to get back what rightfully belonged to her.

* * *

><p>When the soldiers had returned to the castle they quickly put the flower into the queen's water and as she drank she had become healthy and was able to have her child.<p>

A healthy baby boy was born, with white hair and stunning grey hues. His parents couldn't be happier and to celebrate the new heir they had released lanterns into the night sky.

For a moment everything was peaceful, until the witch had gotten word of it, her flower was alive and she knew, deep inside that child.

* * *

><p>It was late at night and everything was silent, the baby was in his own room when the woman had snuck in. She had caught sight of the sleeping child and quickly made her way towards him. Carefully she pulled a pair of scissors from her bag, grabbing a piece of the child's hair before singing quietly.<p>

"_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine..."_

And as she sang the hair began to glower brightly, as the woman smiled widely, continuing her song as she quickly cut a piece of the hair, though once the hair was cut it had turned into a dark brown.

The woman grimaced, she knew what she would have to do now, quickly picking up the child, waking him up as he started crying, making the king and queen quickly rise from their bed and not even giving them the chance to even save their child the witch had looked at both of the parents in the eye before leaping off the balcony with their child.

* * *

><p>The royals had sent search parties for their missing baby, but eventually they had given up, though every year on the child's birthday they sent lanterns into the skies, in hopes that their baby would return to them.<p>

Though what they didn't know laid a tower hidden in the deepest part of the forest where the child was being raised by the witch, Lady Lena-lee, who had named the boy Allen raising him as her son.


	3. Filler Pt 1: Allen

The witch was terrified, knowing her precious flower was being looked for around every corner.

Lena-lee only cared for one thing, and it was all about herself, or more her looks.

The woman had only herself,not that she wasn't used to it, and she intended to do whatever it took to keep herself looking.. Well, beautiful.

Long before the young prince could remember anything Lena-lee did the unthinkable. She scared the child.

A pentagram on the left side of his forehead, of course making it appear as if he was getting beaten she had made the bar press on the child's face as if he was struck.

She nursed the wound of course, she didn't want him to be useless, having to be with him twenty-four hours a day. She used a spell to make him have the gift of sight.

Of course magic always had a price, and she'd given up something she thought she could do without.

Lasting two weeks without needing his hair to make her young it would only last for a couple of days.

Though the witch would never expect the boy to be curious, let alone disobey her and fall in love.

That was her downfall, thinking Allen as weak and to afraid to see what the outside world was like. When the truth was,

He was dying to get out and see the world with his own two eyes.


	4. Filler Pt 2: Lavi

A/N: Since Lavi is telling the story most of it will be in Lavi's point of view or in third person. I will tell you when it switches back and forth. But this is another type of filler, I know you guys are staring to hate me with these fillers and... lateness x_x but please don't give up on me or this story everything will come into place... hopefully soon.

* * *

><p>Well since Allen had gotten his own small background I suppose it's time to say apart of mine, but I will warn you, I don't like talking about my past.<p>

Not because it was horrible or anything like that, its just it's to personal and I don't like exposing myself.. To anyone really.

My 'grandfather' mentioned I had two brothers correct? Well obviously we aren't related, and one isn't even my brother.

She dresses as a boy just to roam around the city we are trying to rob from, but when she's an actual girl, don't be fooled by her cute charms.

She will rob you blind and won't bat an eye at your loss. Everything is a game to her, and nothing matters to her more than winning, her name is Rhode.

At first I thought she was so cute and innocent when my grandfather had picked her up, her and her elder brother, taken them under his wing.

I thought they weren't anything special until she nearly robbed me of all my clothes in a blink of an eye and dropped them into the river.

Her elder brother, Tyki, he gives me the creeps. Not just the way he looks at me all the time but the way he used his _sex appeal_ to steal from women and at times men as well.

I must say he was very good at what he does.

Rhode and Tyki were always close to each other, and my grandfather praised them for being the excellent team he had always wanted; making me feel, well as a black sheep.

Of course I didn't steal from everyone and my grandfather looked down on me for it. I couldn't just rob someone who had little to nothing right?

Now I know what you are thinking, but I am not soft! I just know what it's like to have nothing, and well I couldn't let people die could I?

I was the first to be picked up from the old coot, I was twelve years old, and being the oldest in the orphanage the adults have given up on me being adopted which was fine with me really, I enjoyed staying with the younger kids.

Especially when they asked me to tell them stories.

Until I was adopted, at the time the old coot that I was worth something, that I had potential and I did.

I was amazing as a boy, and at times I wanted to go back to being that gifted twelve year old.

I had changed my name, Deak, Lavi was just so plain and he was the hero in all my stories.

I wanted to be something amazing, someone people used to look up to and when I was a kid I thought I was doing just that.

Until the cruel reality came into place when I was fifteen years old when I found out I was robbing people of nothing.

I kept a cold front, of course it hurt every time, but that's what happens when you're a thief.

Something in me wanted more though, I wanted to be accepted from my gramps, and it never came.

He always told me I could be better, that I should be more like Rhode and Tyki.

After a while I had just given up on praise and did whatever I wanted.

Until I got sloppy and well found a young prince and did the unthinkable.

I fell hard and extremely fast in love for him.


	5. Mother Knows Best

A/N: Back to regular schedule. Thank you for following my story so far :) and I hope you enjoy.

My favorite part of Tangled is Mother knows best, it's down right hilarious. What is yours?

Word Count: 2,043 without A/N.

* * *

><p>As the days grew by slower and slower for the young prince he would watch out the window every time he knew his mother was asleep.<p>

He couldn't think how something that looked so amazing and wonderful in his books or from his tiny friend he found, hungry and almost near death, could be so well bad.

He didn't want to anger his mother, when she was mad at something he would quickly hide away from her in his room. Though she never laid a hand on him, her precious flower she'd call him, he was more terrified of the day that she would have enough of being kind to him and just let him fend for himself.

Of course it would never happen and at the time he was truly grateful to have such a wonderful mother, but as time passed and he began to grow older and lovelier he wondered if only he could see what was so terrifying or maybe even marvelous out there.

He never asked of course, and when he became restless well his mother would bring him new things to entertain him. He learned quickly and by the time he was eighteen he had a variety of hobbies.

His favorites though were playing the piano and painting. His mother had taught him to play a lovely song and whenever she would come home she would brush his hair and they would sing the song together.

* * *

><p>Seriously I don't know how Allen did it all, I mean being trapped in such a place for over eighteen years? I think I would have died out of boredom.<p>

Then again he had everything he could have wanted, well.. Except for the real parents that were missing him but besides the point!

He had a mom who.. I guess only loved him for his hair, and.. A flying rock thing? I don't even know what the hell it still is and seriously, if I was him I think I might have thrown it out because have you seen it? It is totally creepy!

…I keep interrupting the story aren't I? I am sorry! But I feel like I must put my two-cents in it so you guys won't get bored, besides I think you'd all like to hear more from a very charismatic red-head than the sad history of the lost prince.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?

I thought I was very interesting if not more interesting than Allen..

Well fine… since you guys will be introduced to our.. How you say _painfully _interesting way we met I shall forgive you for now.

* * *

><p>"Allen dear~!"<p>

The young prince had just gotten done finishing his daily chores: sweeping the floors, mopping, doing what little dishes he had, and of course brushing his 70 feet of long hair, when he heard his mother calling out to him.

He quickly rushed over towards the window and opened it, latching his long hair on the hook his mother had added it to be easier on his hair as soon as it latched on and fell to his mother she had grabbed it, tugged on it and then it was Allen's turn to pull his mother up.

The woman had climbed through the window as she gently patted the boy on his head. "Oh Allen, I don't know how you can that on a day-to-day basis."

Allen just softly panted and smiled at her, "Oh it's nothing."

"Then I don't know why it takes you so long." Allen's smile faltered as he looked at the woman, noticing the dejected look on the boys face she stopped walking into the tower and patted the boys cheeks lightly. "Oh I'm just kidding dear, look at you can't even take a small joke from your mother."

With that she walked into the room and pursed her lips, sitting down before Allen quickly followed her into the room. "Mother I would like to talk to you about something."It was an important date for the boy, he was finally turning eighteen and he was hoping that his mother would allow him permission to do something that he has always wanted to do. To see what the floating lights meant.

"Oh not now dear, mommy's tired, how about you sing mommy her favorite song?"

Allen looked at her once more, knowing that she wasn't going to talk to him until he had given her what she wanted. He nodded his head quickly grabbing the little stool he sits in, hands her the brush and plops down on his chair quickly singing his song.

_"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine."_

Lena-lee seeing at how fast the boy was singing she quickly did what she could and brushed the strands of white hair. Though it only gave her a bit of her healing processes, making her younger for a smaller amount of time.

"Allen! What has gotten into you?" She put the brush down and as quickly as she had said that the boy was by her side in a matter of seconds.

"Well tomorrow is a very special day!" He waited as his mother had given him a look, not being able to hold it anymore he let out a small sigh, "It's my birthday!" He exclaimed happily.

"No, no. I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year." His mother patted his head as she stood up.

Letting out a small chuckle he nervously played with his hair, "Well… I was wondering.." He muttered,

"Allen, stop with the mumbling you know how much I hate when you mumble."

He let out another sigh as he walked towards his newest painting hidden away from the curtains. "I was wondering if you could take me to see the floating lights?"

Lena-lee looked with interest as silently cursed herself for not locking the window at night, giving him even the slightest amount of freedom was a bad idea.

"Oh, you mean the stars."

Allen the pulled a latch that showed the paintings of the stars, the constellations, "I've charted all the stars mother, but these appear on my birthday, only on my birthday and I can't help but think they're meant for me… or something like that."

He chuckled nervously as he could tell the demeanor of his mother had changed quickly.

"You want to go outside dear?" She scoffed, "You know why we stay in this tower,"

Allen nodded quickly, "I know but I'm not a child anymore mother, I want to know what's out there."

"I want to keep you safe my dear flower, you don't know how dangerous it really is out there." She pressed her finger to the boy's lips and looked down at him, not wanting to interrupt her again.

"Why there's thugs, poison ivy, quick sand, cannibals and snakes." She gave him a modified look, "The plague! Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth.."

She placed a hand over her forehead, "Oh just thinking of all those awful things you want to endure it upsets me my dear pet."

Knowing these things gave the young prince chills, he clung desperately towards his hair, as his mother had lent her hands out towards him and he quickly ran towards her clinging to her.

"Here's what I suggest, just forget the outside world, you have your mother here to protect you."

"But.." Allen wanted to cut in,

"On your own you won't survive." She mused, "Look at you, you're sloppy, you have no shoes dear, since you insist on being barefoot. Gullible and naïve, they will eat you alive. Plus.." She chuckled as she patted his chin, "I believe you're getting kind of chubby."

Allen looked at her as she stated most of his flaws, he stared at the mirror. "I'm just saying 'cause I love you." She mused looking at herself in the mirror and patting his head once more."

"Now that we've finished all this nonsense of going outside," She grasped his shoulders and turned him roughly to look at her. "Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."He looked up at her, "Yes mother." he muttered defeated, watching her begin to climb down the window.

"You know I love you dear, I just don't want you to get hurt. I wouldn't know what to do if my precious flower ever got hurt."

He just smiled at her weakly, "I love you too, please be safe."

She smiled as she climbed down reaching the bottom, she waved to him as he watched her walking away. Until she was out of sight.

"Won't someone tell me, when will my life begin?" He mused softly, looking out the window with high hopes.

He quickly ran towards the curtain to check on his little golem friend. "Tim! I am so glad mother didn't see you, or we both would have been in trouble."

He smiled happily as his friend nuzzled into his hand, knowing that the boy was pretending to be happy, when his dreams crushed.

"One day Tim, mother will let me out of this tower, and then we can begin to live."

The golem didn't believe him though and Allen could tell, because he didn't believe himself either.

"Come on let's do something!" Allen looked around, seeing everything in his tower as he quickly tried to do something that would entertain himself and his golem.

* * *

><p>Of course, an hour later he was laying on his bed. Looking up at the ceiling.<p>

The two did everything they did every single day.

Play the piano, practicing on the guitar, playing checkers, reading the same three books in a row. Nothing seemed to pan out.

He even tried baking, which tasted fine, making clothing which was harder than it looked.

It all ended the same way, having the boy lay on his bed watching as his the golem would fly around in circles trying to bite on his tail.

He closed his eyes, thinking about maybe taking a nap until his mother came home when he heard a thud.

Panicking, he grabbed the closest thing that was near him, oddly enough it was the pan he had flung into the room when he got tired of cooking.

"Alone at last." The intruder said as he looked into his satchel, though Allen had snuck up on the intruder and hit him over the head with his pan.

"What am I going to do Tim?" He began panicking again, before looking at the person who was now knocked out on the floor.

"Maybe mother was right… I should just stay in here.." He muttered to himself as he heard a grown from the man as he once more hit him in the head with his pan.

Seeing as his golem was flying quickly in his face. "What?! He could be dangerous, you want me to just chat him up. He could be one of those thugs mother warned me about."Tim quickly flew back towards the curtain as Lena-lee called out to him. "Allen dear~ let down your hair!"

Allen's eyes widened in fear as he quickly, used his hair to drag the body into the nearest closet, putting a chair there so he wouldn't bust out.

"I've got a person in my closet." He muttered to himself, as he looked himself in the mirror. "I've got a person in my closet!" He exclaimed, feeling accomplished about something.

"Can't defend myself huh mother? Shows you, with my trusty pan." He swirled it around and accidentally hit himself in the face. "Ouch.." he muttered before grabbing the satchel and throwing it in on of his vases.

"ALLEN!" He cringed, forgetting about his mother, he latched his hair to the hook and once more brought her up.

With a new ounce of courage and determination he was going to get out of this tower, whether his mother allowed him to or not.

* * *

><p>AN#2: Don't worry I will add the "Guys! I want a castle" part in the next chapter. Because this was all about Allen, the next will most-likely be about the Flynn Rider part and their meeting :) until then.


	6. When Will My Life Begin?

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. Read on dear readers.

* * *

><p>Tyki and Rhode climbed the castles walls with ease while I was slightly struggling, but hey I eventually got it.<p>

Seeing the view it was breathtaking, everything seemed in my reach as a grinned. "Guys! I want a castle."

Rhode huffed and rolled her eyes, "We finish this job and you can get millions of castles."

I could tell she was being sarcastic, but just the thought of having my own castle made me giddy.

Tyki threw the rope at me, I was probably making a face because he simply stated, "You tie it around your waist and Rhode and I will be pulling you up."

I furrowed my brows, "And why can't Rhode be the one grabbing the crown? She's the lightest one out of us and she won't get caught."

"Listen here _Deak_, I am short, I have little arms, so you will be the one to be getting that crown got it?"

The girl snarled, and I quickly did what I was told, hey you would be scared too of a little girl if you seen the way she gets when she gets angry.

Yeesh.

So quickly tying the rope around my waist and waited patiently as they dropped me down, seriously it felt like forever.

Finally grabbing the crown, none of the guards were staring at the crown, man I have never seen such bad security but hey it made my job ten times easier.

One of the guards sneezed, "ohh, I hope you aren't getting sick." I stated, as he turned toward me before turning back, "Yeah I hope not either." He commented.

He then realized I was getting away with the crown as he turned quickly back towards me as they were shouting at me to come back.

I scoffed as I had gotten to the roof of the castle and carefully placed the crown in my satchel.

"We don't have time for you to take your sweet time Lavi!" Rhode yelled before we all began to bolt from the castle.

It all seemed to be all such a blur, one minute we were in running out of the kingdom and the next we are in a forest.

Of course we hit a dead end, hearing the guards quickly catching up to us on their horses, "Quick Lift me up on your shoulders and we all can get out of here scot free."

Rhode and Tyki both glared at me before Tyki spoke up, "The satchel first dear brother."

"I can't believe after all these years, you don't trust me?"

Rhode barked out a laugh, I gave her a pointed look, which just made her laugh even more.

"I wouldn't trust you if you were cursed to only tell the truth, just hand over the man purse before we get arrested, or would you like to hang for our crimes?"

For a young lady this girl scared the crap out of me, how can someone so small be so vicious? AM I RIGHT?

Quickly handing the satchel (which isn't a man purse, it's extremely useful!) to the girl and quickly climbed the two.

"Alright Lavi, now pick me up." Rhode demanded

"Sorry," I grinned at them showing the siblings the satchel, "But my hands are full."

I couldn't hold in the satisfying laugh when I began to run away from the two and hearing them both yell out my name in anger.

"Suckers!" I called out loudly before making my quick getaway, not knowing that the palace guard was right on my tail.

* * *

><p>"Damn! He got away!" The captain yelled out, mounting off his horse, the horse however knew better.<p>

"Kanda? What is it?" The man asked said creature, whom was sniffing around, seeming to have caught the scent of the criminal.

"After him boy!" The man called, a grinning widening across his features, the black stallion was one of a kind in deed, acted more like a blood hound than a horse.

As the captain hopped back onto the horse Kanda made a run for it, faster than the others losing them by accident.

Kanda was going fast as he halted the captain flew off, the stallion stopped for a moment, looking at his master, "Catch him Kanda! I will be fine." The captain wheezed out, only having a couple of wounds knowing his men were going to find him anyways.

The stallion nodded his head quickly and ran, chasing the scent of the criminal.

* * *

><p>I made my get away quickly, it was simple really, and those fools were busy trying to climb the cliff to not realize there was a path near them.<p>

"Losers." I grinned stopping my running as I heard something coming towards me. Clutching the satchel to my side I saw a horse jump out.

A (manly I add) shriek escaped my lips.

"The fuck!" I quickly let out a sigh as I checked the horse quickly, it looked like I had found my ride after all.

I moved closer towards the beast, turning around for a split second I felt the horse sniffing the satchel. "Whoa boy! That's not for you." I patted his head away as it actually snapped at me. Trying to get to the satchel again.

"Of course!" I exclaimed as I once more tried to get away from the beast, with our fight we had made our way to another cliff.

The horse caught me off guard as we struggled for the bag we both let it go and it went flying. Hanging by a small branch.

We looked at each other before I quickly made my way towards it, feeling the horse right behind me.

"No way am I going to let you ruin all my hard work!" I muttered through gritted teeth, as we balanced on the branch.

"Victory is in my reach!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the bag, "YES!" I yelled out happily, with the house once again trying to take the bag from me, I guess with all the commotion the tree had broken and we were falling off a cliff.

It would be funny to mention that it looked like the horse was actually screaming in fear with me.

I lost the blasted beast and managed to find myself in the middle of nowhere, seeing a large tower.

"What a climb." I grimaced, before making my way up.

* * *

><p>"I know what I want for my birthday now." Allen started off, "New paint, from that town you visited long ago?"<p>

Lena-lee looked at the boy in distress, "That's a long trip away, almost three days' time, I don't know if it's such a great idea."

Allen began to panic, it was his only way out of this tower, and "I just thought it would be better than seeing the stars."

Lena-lee finally gave in, as she waved her hand motioning for Allen to hurry and make her a basket for her trip. The boy just squeaked out happily, quickly hugging the woman before making her a basket full of food and knick knacks.

"You know I spoil you dear." Lena-lee stated before she took the basket from the boy, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

"I love you very much." She stated.

"I love you more."

"And I love you most."

Lena-lee stated lastly, before she had the boy let his hair down before sliding down it, waving to the boy.

Allen watched with much intensity as his mother had left.

Keeping himself calm was the hardest thing he could do as he opened the door of her closet.

Timcampy was right beside him as the golem pointed at the man's mouth. Allen took a deep breath as he knelt closer towards the man, pushing his hair out of his face, Allen had gotten a good view of the man, and slowly moving his mouth with his finger he saw that he had normal teeth.

"He's normal?" Allen asked allowed, hearing the man below him starting to wake up, the boy did the only thing he could think of and grasping his pan and whacking him in the head again.

"Opps…" Allen muttered before he looked at the bag the man was holding.

"What's so great about a purse?" Allen asked only to see Timcampy tilt his body, Allen just laughed softly as he opened it seeing a crown inside it.

Placing the crown on his head he looked at himself in the mirror, it seemed like it suited him, though his golem was shaking his head, as if saying it wasn't him. Allen just shrugged his shoulders as he took the crown off staring at it with a longing before putting the object back in its home.

Allen got to work as he locked the man up with his hair.

As the man stirred Allen hid in the shadows.

"What in the…" The man started out, looking around his body, "is this" he paused in disbelief, "hair?"

Struggling to release himself he quickly heard a voice, "Struggling is useless." The redhead squinted looking around for the voice as a boy? Came towards him.

"Whoa." Lavi stated, "Hi. How you doin'?"

Allen just looked at the man with confusion, looking at his golem before back at the man.

"How did you find me?"

"Relax short stuff, I just stumbled upon this tower, trying to get some alone time with my satchel... Wait! Where is it?!"

Lavi looked around frantically, "I've hidden it. Somewhere you will never find it." The brat, Lavi decided, he looked around as he looked at a vase.

"It's in there isn't it?" He said giving the boy a knowing smirk.

Allen quickly hit the man over the head with his frying pan. Timcampy flying around Allen steam coming out of him.

"I'm sorry! I panicked okay? I need him to take me to seeing the floating lights and he wouldn't if he knows where his bag is!"

Allen quickly took the bag out of the vase before lifting up a faux panel hiding it in there.

Allen took a deep breath before looking at his golem smiling faintly. "Okay do your thing."

The golem flew towards the redhead male as he quickly stuck his tongue into his ear.

Receiving a yell from the man as he tried rubbing the feeling of saliva in his ear.

"Now it's hidden where you can't find it." Allen stated proud of himself.

"What exactly is it you want?" Lavi looked at the boy.

"I need you to take me to see the floating lights."

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the lost prince?"

"Lanterns? I knew they weren't lights!" Allen muttered, looking at his mural. "Anyways you will take me to see them."

"In the kingdom? You're kidding right? I and the kingdom aren't 'simpatico' at the moment, so I won't be taking you anywhere your highness." Lavi muttered in sarcasm.

"Listen here, something brought you here, fate, destiny…"

"A horse." Lavi butted in, smirking as the boy gave him an irritated look.

"SO. I have made a decision to trust you, but trust me, you will never find your precious purse without my help." Allen bit.

"First of all it's not a purse, it's a satchel very manly in fact! Secondly what's stopping me from escaping from your hair hmm?"

Lavi glared at the boy as a wide smile spread across the white's face. It almost crept the redhead out before he knew it he was thrown out the window, hanging on by hair and a chair as he screamed for his life.

Hearing the laughter of the boy who was looking down at him. "Because if you try to get out you'll die?"

Allen shouted down at the man, seeing as Timcampy was laughing along with him before flying towards Lavi.

"Fine! FINE! I will help you. Just pull me back up!" Lavi yelled out loudly, it only took Allen a couple minutes before he was pulled back up.

Allen catching his breath. "You'll really take me?" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Lavi looked at the boy, his heart catching in his throat, seeing how happy he was he nodded slowly.

"Ye… Yeah why not? You seemed pretty determined about going, who am I to stop you on your quest."

Allen unwrapped the other from his hair as he danced around happily. Forgetting the redheaded male was in the room with him.

Lavi cleared his throat, standing to his feet. "Name's Deak."

Allen stopped, a small blush gracing his features before extending his hand out. "I'm Allen."

Deak as Allen knew him now just blew him off. Looking down the window as he grabbed two arrows and started climbing down.

"You coming short stuff?" Lavi muttered, already half way down.

Allen stood at the window sill, taking a deep breath as timcampy slowly began to fly down.

Closing his eyes as he grasped tightly onto his hair, sliding down, during the slide he opened his eyes. The feeling of relief escaped him.

Hovering over the flower he allowed his feet to slowly touch the ground.

He got on his knees as he got a better feel of the grass, taking in a deep breath, "Just smell the grass, the dirt just like I dreamed they'd be…"

Allen was now rolling in the grass, feeling the breeze go throw him as he stood up, "That's summer breeze!" He exclaimed getting to his feet as he ran towards it.

Stepping into a pond he once more knelt down getting a hand full of water and throwing it in the air. "For the first time _ever_! I'm completely free!"

Lavi had gotten down from the tower, giving the boy a skeptical look, "Never left the tower eh?" He mostly spoke to himself, deciding to get rid of the boy.

"I could go… running, racing, dancing and chasing..." As he stated this Allen took off in a run, the thrill of his feet touching something that wasn't carpet. He couldn't be happier.

Running faster as his hair felt like it was flying, he stopped in the middle of the field, his heart pounding. "This! This is when my life begins!"

He looked at his new companion with the biggest, and goofiest grin.

Making Lavi smile, shaking his head he gave the boy a pointed look. "So this is kind of a big deal huh short stuff?"

Allen nodded quickly, "Yeah, mother never let me out of the tower before."

Grey eyes widened, "I can't believe I did this!"

Lavi rolled his eyes before he sat down, watching the boy monologue to himself.

"I mean what mother doesn't know won't kill her right?"

The white hair stated, as he let his feet play in the pond.

"This would totally kill her!"

He whimpered out, hiding in a cave.

Five seconds later he was picking flowers making a crown, "I am never going back!" He exclaimed happily, running towards Lavi and placing the crown on him.

Allen then was sitting in a tree, picking at the leaves, "I'm going back." He stated sadly.

A couple more banters back and forth with himself, running around then sulking, doing cartwheels then wrapped around in his hair then back to sulking.

Lavi walked over towards the boy who was now crying.

"This is some big stuff huh?" Allen who looked up at him with watered eyes, "A forbidden road trip, come on its healthy for you."

Lavi patted Allen on the back. "Sure it might break her heart, crush it like a grape." Picking said fruit he squished it in his fingers as he pushed the flying rock away from him.

"Y-you're right… she would be heart broken." Allen slowly got up, and Lavi took it as his chance of breaking the deal.

"It can't be helped, let's get you home so we won't have to ruin a wonderful mother son relationship and we part as unlikely friends."

Allen moved away from him instantly, "No! I am going to see those lights." Lavi was about to protest as he held up his pan to him. "I will use this."

Lavi just rolled his eyes, about to say something Allen heard a noise in the bushes, and he quickly yelped hiding behind Lavi.

"Is it roughens? Have the come for me?" He was in a near state of panic before a rabbit popped out of the bushes.

"Stay calm. It can smell fear."

Allen blushed once more before moving away from the man, brushing himself off.

"Sorry, I guess... I'm just jumpy, it's all pretty new to me and everything."

Lavi nodded his head gently, "Hey I have a great idea!" He turned to the boy, "Are you hungry? I know a great place, it's called the Snuggly Duckling, and it has some great food."

Allen nodded quickly, the mention of food spiked his interest. "Well I am hungry, and ducks never hurt anyone."

"Yay!" Lavi exclaimed in faux excitement as he took the boy's wrist taking him in the direction of the Snuggly Duckling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I didn't want to take you from the reading, but yeah.. 7 months took a long time to update e.e; and this rough draft was sitting in my documents for two months but... I finally did it? The basics happened I swear, I got into college, being a nerd. Obsessed over new animes and movies [frozen in particular], gave up roleplaying for a good minute but I am back at it which is tough when being all raw. umm.. i know tangled like the back of my hand i could honestly do a one man play with it [but i wont xD it would bore you i promise]. I wrote more because you needed it for the abandonment. Plus writing helped me with my panic attack i had last week, with a paper i had to do, a test and all that junk sooo thank that? idk.. im rambling but I missed all you guys! tell me your favorite scene from tangled or frozen?


	7. I've Got A Dream

**A/N:** So this is the new update, and I believe you are going to be disappointed when I didn't actually add the real song, but I didn't want to waste time and add the whole thing since I'm 3 months late? Yeahhhh anyways is your favorite Disney/Anime dad? and who isn't?

My favorite is Mufasa and my non favorite is.. I want to say the dad from Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

><p><em>This is too good to be true! I'll get rid of the brat in no time! <em>

The red-head mentally high-fived himself as he took the white-haired boy into the restaurant, the panicked look on the boy's face was priceless.

While Lavi walked into the Snuggly duckling he was pointing out the blood in one man's beard. "Come take a look short stuff! There's a lot of blood! Man how does one go about getting that much blood in there? What do you think Allen?"

Lavi turned to look at Allen as the boy walked towards Lavi, his hand gripping his trusty pan tightly.

"Oh man, you don't look so good, maybe we should call it a day and get you back home?"

Lavi was almost about to give himself an award for being such a great actor, but when Allen was about to say something one of the thugs looked at Lavi, in his hand a wanted poster plastered on the wall hiding his nose.

"This is you isn't it?"

Lavi and Allen both looked at each other before Lavi moved in and inched the thugs finger away, showing an obnoxious nose.

"Now they are just being mean!"

Lavi whined while Allen held in a snort.

"It's him alright.", One of the thugs stated, "Go get the guards! I'm going to rake in the reward."

The thugs began to grab Lavi and all Allen could do was swing his pan back and forth, obviously it wasn't doing anything.

"Give me him back!" Allen exclaimed, as the group of roughens, none listening to him and pushed him aside.

"Where's your humanity?!" A loud shout from the boy as he whipped his hair to a branch and let it go on the one thug whom had Lavi's face in his clutch.

The thugs paused and began to move towards the white-haired boy.

Allen began to quickly back away, as he bumped into a table.

"Haven't any of you had a dream before?"

Allen cringed, closing his eyes and clinging to his pan for dear life, thinking they were going to harm him.

"I had a dream once." One of the thugs stated, making the young boy remove the pan away from him as he placed it down.

It took a while but Allen had managed to listen to every thugs dreams, giving the boy hope.

Some just wanted to find love, others wanted to change their career paths wanting to be pianists, interior designers, and even a baker.

Allen had felt bad for just judging them all harshly, thinking they wanted to take Lavi away form him and that they only wanted to pursue their dreams.

"What's your dream kid?"

Allen tilted his head, "My dream?" He hesitated, "All I want to do is see the floating lanterns gleam."

Of course when he said it out loud he felt silly, but none of them laughed or mocked him, it seemed that all of them were rooting for him.

Lavi was just sitting near the door, watching as Allen engaged with the thugs, not noticing that Allen's mother had realized that the young boy was gone and following right behind them.

"How about you Deak?" Allen turned to him, smiling brighter than Lavi had thought was possible.

"Eh?" The red-head looked at the group, it seemed they had given the young boy food as he was stuffing his face waiting for the other's response.

"I want to live alone on an island, surrounded by enormous piles of money." They all looked at him with a skeptical look besides Allen whom just seemed to nod his head.

"That's a great dream too!" Smiling that warm smile that ate at Lavi's heart.

"Thanks short stuff."

The one thug that was chatting with Allen looked over at the red-head and gave him a knowing look making Lavi huff and wave his hand away.

As they were all getting chummy someone swung the door wide open, Lavi quickly ducked making his way towards Allen and hiding them under the bar island.

The guards were looking for Lavi and the other thugs were actually helping them try to escape.

One of them pulled a secret latch.

"Go live your dream kid." Lavi just nodded in determination "I will."

Allen just laughed softly when the thug said, "Not you. I was talking to Allen." Lavi just pouted and began making his way towards the tunnel.

"Thank you so much." Allen whispered to the thug as he hugged him quickly, before pulling his hair along with him, "I hope you get to live yours as well." He stated before waving good-bye to his friends and catching up with the red-headed criminal.

Allen was humming happily to himself they managed to escape the guards.

* * *

><p>"That was awesome!" He exclaimed, "I can't believe we did something that dangerous, and you~," Allen pointed at, "Are a real criminal aren't you?"<p>

Lavi just looked at the boy, slightly surprised at how he was reacting to find out that yes he was actually wanted for a lot of crimes he'd committed.

Holding out the wanted sign he was amazed that Allen had got his hands on, "Please get rid of that atrocity, it doesn't even make me look good."

Allen just laughed, before realizing they made it out of the tunnel and saw a group of people walking at their side from each way.

"Who are these people?!"

Lavi cringed, seeing the guards catching up to him, Tyki and Rhode and that weird ass horse that seemed to think itself was a dog.

"Let's just assume all these people don't like me." Lavi stated though he appeared calm he was actually freaking out on the inside.

"It's cause we don't _Deak_!" Looking at his little sister he shrugged his shoulder's slightly.

"Come on Rhode, there is no need to be rude to our dear brother and look it looks like he's got a new companion."

Rhode was eyeing Allen like candy, she could tell there was something special about him, though she couldn't put her finger on it.

"He looks delicious Tyki. I want him." Rhode had stated, "Dear Rhode, you know he's probably the one the old coot was talking about."

Allen just stared in confusion, "Ummm... sorry to cut the.. I think family reunion short but I think all of you are wanted criminals and they are after you as well."

The boy was talking about the guards before thrusting the pan at Lavi's side and whipping his hair towards a latch and swinging himself down looking for a way to escape.

The guards rushed towards the siblings, they all dashed away from them, somehow Lavi was stuck with fighting the horse.

"I hope you know.." He gasped out as the two battled, the horse with a sword and Lavi with the pan, "This is the weirdest thing I have ever done!" After his statement the horse swung his sword and knocked Lavi's pan right out of his hand.

"Um..." Lavi gulped as the horse moved closer towards him, "Best two out of three?"

"Lavi!" Allen shouted, once more whipping his hair towards him and pulling him.

Lavi was pulled down, splashing into a pond as he grasped onto the pan and pulling Allen's hair along with him.

While everyone rushed towards them the dam was breaking and the two managed to run into a cave.

The water was filling up quickly as the two began to panic, "We're done for!"

Allen was practically loosing it as he tried crawling his way out of the cave.

Lavi was trying to find a away down but the two were trapped.

"I'm so sorry Lavi." Allen began to sniff, "If it wasn't for me.."

Lavi looked wounded gently patting the boy's head, "Hey now.. don't blame yourself. I mean it was fun while it lasted eh? Got out of that tower and if you should know.. my real name is Lavi."

Allen wiped his eyes, "I guess you should know.. I have magic hair that glows when I sing."

The water was now towards their necks as it hit the boy, "I have magic hair that glows when I sing!"

And before the water could swallow them Allen quickly sung, seeing the water getting sucked up. Lavi and Allen was pulling the rocks and the red-head scratched his hand against the rock as the two came down and into a pond.

"We made it." Allen stated, panting as he slid the pan and looked at his little golem to see if he was okay, "We're alive."

Next to him Lavi was freaking out, "I can't believe her hair glows!" He turned to the golem, "Why does it glow?!"

"Lavi? Lavi!"

The red was to busy looking at the golem before turning towards Allen, "It doesn't just glow." Allen stated before pulling himself out of the water and holding his hand out to Lavi to help him.

Lavi just swatted Allen's hand away as he pulled himself up.

"What else could it possibly do?"

Allen just slightly smirked, "I could show you if you'd like?"

Without waiting for an answer the boy walked away from him, pushing some of the strands out of his face and seeing Tim flying towards his shoulder and resting.

"Well aren't you two just cryptic." The red-headed huffed as he caught up to the two.


End file.
